


heart of tin, mind of gold

by polychromatism



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polychromatism/pseuds/polychromatism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set ten years following the Kira case, this story follows the lives of local criminology professor Lawrence Parnell, and sixteen year old Francine Huxford. This is a story about family, about growth, about learning to be human again. This is a story about finding a home in unexpected places. This is a story about how the world's greatest detective faked his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart of tin, mind of gold

**Chapter One Arriving Soon**


End file.
